Colin Farrell
Colin James Farrell (* 31. Mai 1976 in Castleknock bei Dublin) ist ein irischer Schauspieler. Karriere Farrell besuchte eine Schauspielklasse in der National Performing Arts School; die Unterrichtskosten übernahm sein Bruder Eamon. 1996 folgte Farrell seiner Schwester Catherine auf die Gaiety School of Drama und feierte in dem Low-Budget-Film Auf der Suche nach Finbar (Hauptcharakter Finbar wurde von Jonathan Rhys-Meyers verkörpert) als Statist sein Leinwand-Debüt. Während seiner Zeit an der Gaiety School war Farrell außerdem in Owen McPolins Drinking Crude zu sehen, einem Drama über das Erwachsenwerden und im Sommer 1996 stand er für die vierteilige TV-Miniserie Falling for a Dancer vor der Kamera, die das Schicksal eines irischen Mädchens in den 30er Jahren erzählt. Seinen Lebensunterhalt finanzierte Farrell mit Auftritten in Werbespots. Seinen Durchbruch feierte Farrell im Sommer 1998 mit der Rolle des autistischen Jungen Richard Delamere im Theaterstück In A Little World Of Our Own von Gary Mitchell, das im Londoner Donmar Warehouse aufgeführt wurde. Im Publikum saß der US-amerikanische Filmschauspieler und Regisseur Kevin Spacey, der von Farrells Auftritt so begeistert war, dass er ihn für seinen Film Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Dieb – Ordinary Decent Criminal engagierte. Noch bevor dieser Film in die Kinos kam, war Farrell noch an der Seite von Ray Winstone und Tilda Swinton in Tim Roths War Zone zu sehen. Außerdem folgten Rollen in der Mini-Serie David Copperfield mit Maggie Smith und Ian McKellen, sowie als Danny Byrne in Ballykissangel (allerdings wurden in „David Copperfield“ seine Szenen herausgeschnitten). Colin Farrell zog nach Los Angeles, um seine Schauspielkarriere voranzutreiben. Mit Hilfe seiner Agentin Lisa Richards wurde er in die Creative Artists Agency aufgenommen, die als eine der einflussreichsten Agenturen Hollywoods gilt. Regisseur Joel Schumacher gab Farrell die Hauptrolle in seinem Low-Budget-Film Tigerland. Für seine Darstellung des aufsässigen Soldaten Roland Bozz, der sich den Autoritäten nicht unterordnen möchte, wurde Farrell von vielen Kritikern gelobt und erhielt einige Preise als bester Schauspieler und bester Newcomer (darunter den der Boston Society of Film Critics Award und den London Critics Circle Film Award). Von nun an galt Farrell als einer der talentiertesten Nachwuchsschauspieler in Hollywood. Des Weiteren spielte er an der Seite von Bruce Willis in dem Film Das Tribunal. Wenige Tage nach Ende dieser Dreharbeiten wurde Farrell von Regisseur Steven Spielberg als Gegenspieler von Tom Cruise in Minority Report engagiert. Für Farrell bedeutete dieser Film den endgültigen Durchbruch; im Jahr 2003 agierte er in sechs Filmen. Als erstes kam Der Einsatz in die Kinos, in dem Farrell einen brillanten jungen CIA-Agenten spielt, der von seinem Mentor (Al Pacino) durch ein intensives psychologisches Training geführt wird, um dann einen Maulwurf innerhalb der eigenen Reihen zu entlarven. Es folgte die Comic-Verfilmung Daredevil mit Ben Affleck in der Hauptrolle und Farrell als Bösewicht Bullseye. Für den Thriller Nicht auflegen! übernahm er die Hauptrolle des Stu Shepard. Danach arbeitete Farrell wieder unter der Regie von Joel Schumacher. Für Die Journalistin, dem biografischen Drama um die irische Journalistin Veronica Guerin (gespielt von Cate Blanchett), arbeitete Farrell dann ein drittes Mal mit Joel Schumacher zusammen. Das Independent-Projekt Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt von Michael Mayer (mit Sissy Spacek) wurde aufgrund der homosexuellen Inhalte in den Vereinigten Staaten mehr geduldet als respektiert. Den Höhepunkt seiner bisherigen Karriere markierte die Titelrolle in Oliver Stones Film Alexander. Die Rolle des Weltenherrschers Alexander der Große war nach Farrells eigener Aussage seine größte Herausforderung und die schwerste Rolle. Mit dem introvertierten Regisseur Terrence Malick arbeitete Farrell für The New World zusammen – ein Film über die Geschichte der ersten Siedler auf dem Amerikanischen Kontinent und gleichermaßen Liebesgeschichte von Capt. John Smith (Farrell) und der Eingeborenen 'Pocahontas' (Q’Orianka Kilcher). In Robert Towne's Film Ask the Dust, nach einem Roman von John Fante spielte Farrell den erfolgshungrigen Jungautor Arturo Bandini, der in den 30er Jahren nach Los Angeles geht, um einen Bestseller zu schreiben und seine Traumfrau zu finden. Dort trifft er auf Camilla, eine Mexikanerin, die auf ein besseres Leben hofft – die beiden verlieben sich. Der Film Das Gesetz der Ehre von Regisseur Gavin O'Connor war Farrells erstes Projekt nach seiner Entziehungskur im August 2006. Neben Edward Norton spielt er den Polizisten Jimmy Egan. Das Drama erzählt die Geschichte einer korrupten Polizistenfamilie aus New York, die in einen Skandal verwickelt wird. Im Herbst 2006 wurde Cassandra's Dream von Woody Allen fertiggestellt. In dem Film verkörpert Farrell neben Ewan McGregor einen von zwei Brüdern aus dem Londoner Arbeitermilieu, die in die Kriminalität abdriften. Drei Jahre später wurde er für die Hauptrolle in Brügge sehen… und sterben? (2008) mit dem Golden Globe Award als bester Komödiendarsteller ausgezeichnet. Colin Farrells aktueller deutscher Synchronsprecher ist Florian Halm. Vorher war es Markus Pfeiffer. Privatleben Bearbeiten Farrell wurde als jüngstes von vier Kindern von Rita und Eamon Farrell geboren. Sein Vater war in den 1960er Jahren Fußballspieler bei den Shamrock Rovers. Farrells Bruder Eamon Jr. leitet eine Schauspielschule, die National Performing Arts School, in Dublin. Die ältere Schwester Catherine ist ebenfalls Schauspielerin, seine Schwester Claudine war bis 2005 Colins persönliche Assistentin. Am 12. September 2003 wurde sein erster Sohn geboren, der bei der Mutter, dem US-Model Kim Bordenave in New York lebt. Am 17. Juli 2001 heiratete Farrell die damals 18-jährige Amelia Warner, die Scheidung folgte bereits im November 2001. Nach einigen Medienberichten entging Farrell nach der Einnahme eines Drogencocktails während der Party anlässlich des Drehschlusses des Michael-Mann-Projektes Miami Vice in Montevideo in Uruguay nur knapp dem Tod. Offiziell wurde verlautbart, der Schauspieler habe durch eine Rückenverletzung eine Medikamentenabhängigkeit entwickelt. Im August 2006 wurde von Farrells Pressesprecherin Danika Smith bekanntgegeben, dass er sich aufgrund dieser Abhängigkeit in eine Entzugsklinik begebe. Filmografie Bearbeiten * 1996: Ballykissangel (Fernsehserie) * 1997: Drinking Crude * 1998: Falling for a Dancer (Fernsehserie) * 1999: The War Zone * 1999: Love in the 21st Century (Fernsehserie) * 2000: Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Dieb – Ordinary Decent Criminal (Ordinary Decent Criminal) * 2000: Tigerland * 2001: American Outlaws * 2002: Das Tribunal (Hart's War) * 2002: Minority Report * 2002: Nicht auflegen! (Phone Booth) * 2003: Der Einsatz (The Recruit) * 2003: Daredevil * 2003: Die Journalistin (Veronica Guerin) * 2003: S.W.A.T. – Die Spezialeinheit * 2003: Intermission * 2003: Ein Zuhause am Ende der Welt (A Home at the End of the World) * 2004: Alexander * 2004: Scrubs – Die Anfänger (Fernsehserie) * 2005: The New World * 2006: Ask the Dust * 2006: Miami Vice * 2007: Cassandras Traum (Cassandra´s Dream) * 2008: Brügge sehen… und sterben? (In Bruges) * 2008: Das Gesetz der Ehre (Pride and Glory) Der irische Schauspieler Colin Farrell hat eine Minirolle in der NBC Comedy Serie „Scrubs“ angenomme, berichtet Digital Spy. „'Scrubs': Colin Farrell mit Gastrolle“ nachzulesen bei Serienjunkies In einer Folge, die am 25. Januar 2005 bei NBC ausgestrahlt wird, spielt Colin Farrell den irischen Lebemann Billy Callahan.